


Последняя надежда

by Feather_in_broom



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Dwalin & Thorin Oakenshield Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_in_broom/pseuds/Feather_in_broom
Summary: Написано для Эреборской дуэли на сайте diary.ru на задание:— Вы хотите сказать, что эти 8 бойскаутов — последняя надежда человечества?— Да.— Кранты человечеству.(с)Армагеддон
Kudos: 3





	Последняя надежда

Двалин пошел за Торином одним из первых. Один из первых посвященных в план похода к Одинокой горе, сразу давший обещание, что пойдет в этот поход во что бы то ни стало. Он был из бывалых воинов, столь необходимых в отряде, и его очень удивило бы, если бы кто-то высказал мысль, что он может не пойти. Такое просто не могло прийти ему в голову. Но с самого начала этой затеи жизнь взялась доказывать ему, как часто случается то, что он не мог и представить.

Он не мог представить себе, что согласится так мало гномов. Не мог представить себе, что согласится так мало воинов. Не мог представить, что вызовутся и будут приняты в отряд престарелый Оин, толстяк Бомбур и малыш Ори. Что увяжутся и убедят всех взять и их тоже Фили и Кили. Ни уговоры Торина, собиравшегося оставить поселение в Эред Луине на попечение Фили, как наследника, ни уговоры Балина о необходимости оставить кого-то из королевского рода в безопасности, ни уговоры почти плачущей Дис их не переубедили. И даже рык самого Двалина, выведенного из равновесия этими разговорами, их не пошатнул. Также, Двалин не мог представить себе хоббита, который был бы взломщиком. До сих пор они казались ему народцем фермеров, благопристойных и скучных, не уходящих далеко от своих грядок. Но если Маг уверяет, что лучшего не найти, возможно так оно и есть. В каждом народе рождаются не похожие на остальных.

Двалин был уверен, что все странности отступят с началом похода. На смену разговорам и мыслям придут действия — дневные переходы, ночные караулы, опасности пути — знакомая и привычная стихия, не знающая сомнений. Но он ошибся. Наблюдая за изнеженным хоббитом, не иначе как по глупости присоединившемся к ним, за дурачащимися Фили и Кили, он не мог прогнать от себя все те же мысли — мысли том, что все идет не так, как должно было бы идти в походе такой великой важности. Важность? В какой-то из ночных караулов пришло осознание того, что в подготовке, отборе людей и прочей суете сборов, он еще ни разу не думал, о том, насколько важным является этот поход.

Двалин понял, что его быстрое согласие было продиктовано не желанием отвоевать Эребор, вернуть дом или хотя бы посмотреть на него, не желанием прославиться или просто умереть по дороге, прикрывая тех, кто важней. Он пошел за Торином. Торин сказал «Я иду», Двалин сказал «Я с тобой», даже не задумываясь куда и зачем. И только теперь он начинает задумываться, а стоило ли? Стоило. Все сказанные в Эред Луине и потом, в норе полурослика, доводы были абсолютно верны, а поход — необходим. Это и вправду был их шанс. Но все следовало сделать по-другому. По уму, Торину, как королю, следовало собрать отряд из воинов и охотников и отправить его к Одинокой горе. Не идти самому, не брать тех, кто в результате составил их Компанию — племянников, Ори, Бомбура… Двалин думает о том, что сам набирал бы этот отряд, что посчитал бы великой честью возглавить его, что вернул бы своему народу и своему узбаду Эребор. Даже если для этого потребовалось бы нырнуть дракону в пасть и рубить его топором изнутри.

— Тролли! — раздался над очередной стоянкой отряда крик Фили, — совсем рядом стоянка троллей! Они утащили четырех наших пони, Бильбо пошел их вызволять и тоже попался!

Короткий бой и все последовавшее за ним укрепили Двалина в самых мрачных мыслях — к настоящему походу этот отряд не готов. И тем более к битвам с превосходящим противником. Почти неуязвимые горные тролли, к тому же догадавшиеся их шантажировать, легко скрутили и едва не зажарили гномов и одного не в меру болтливого хоббита. Что же будет, когда дойдет до дракона?

Дракон. Огромная огнедышащая гора, столь красочно описанная Бофуром в доме полурослика. И тринадцать гномов. Мыслимо ли? Иногда, в моменты слабости, Двалину начинало казаться, что Торин ослеплен манией о королевстве своих предков и не представляет реальной опасности того, с чем они могут столкнутся. Иногда, что представляет слишком реально и осознанно ведет всех на смерть по собственной прихоти и извращенному представлению о доблести. Но такие моменты, к счастью, случались редко. В большую же часть времени Двалин помнил, что, во-первых, и большому отряду не выстоять против дракона, дело не в количестве воинов, идущих к Эребору. Во-вторых, частично проистекающее из во-первых, они были скорее разведывательным отрядом, который должен был разузнать обстановку вокруг Одинокой горы и в ее недрах. Ну и в-третьих, на самом деле Двалин узбаду доверял. Тот уже не раз доказывал, что может позаботиться о своем народе, так может и в этот раз он прав.

И только в Ривенделле, во время неожиданного, но необходимого отряду отдыха, Двалин решается заговорить о своих сомнениях с Торином. Они обсуждали дальнейший маршрут на одной из террас дворца Элронда. Торин сидел, расстелив на столе перед собой карту Средиземья, Двалин стоял рядом, прислонившись боком к столу. С террасы открывался вид в сад, прямо на дурачившихся под яблонями Фили и Кили, которые то затевали дружескую перепалку, то пытаясь выменять у находящегося там же Ори сосиски за свежесорванные зеленые яблоки.  
— Не отдал бы ни за какое золото, а вы про яблоки! — смеется Ори и показывает Кили язык, — мне их Нори добыл! С риском для жизни, может быть! Вот я ему расскажу про вас!  
— А я дяде расскажу, что ты мне язык показываешь! — тут же откликается Кили.  
Фили и сидящий с трубкой под одной из яблонь Бильбо покатываются со смеху. А Двалин впервые за долгое время слышит негромкий смех Торина и ухмыляется в усы. А потом наконец задает мучивший его вопрос.  
— Ты уверен, что мы правильно поступили, взяв их в поход?  
— Не всегда, — пожимает плечами Торин. — Но кого, если не их? Они молоды, да, но молодость не всегда глупость.  
— Не догонишь! Не догонишь! — раздается из сада.  
— Они хорошие воины, в чем-то будут половчей нас, у молодости свои преимущества — более зоркие глаза, более подвижные члены… Да и разве не ради них мы собираемся вернуть Эребор? Дать молодым достойное будущее, а старикам вернуть дом, которого они лишились. Этот поход необходим и каждый член отряда необходим, если мы не хотим упустить свой шанс…  
— Бильбо, скажи хоть ты ему! — долетает до них деланно-возмущенный голос Ори.  
— Вот еще, сами разбирайтесь! — веселится хоббит.  
— Сосиска!  
— Фили! Отдай, ворюга!  
Торин набирает воздуха, наверняка пытаясь выдать еще много аргументов в защиту младших членов отряда.  
— Торин, — перебивает Двалин это намерение, — ты пытаешься сказать, что этот детский сад — последняя надежда эреборских гномов?  
— Да, — немного обреченно, но твердо отвечает Торин.  
— Нам кранты.  
Торин роняет голову на руки.  
— Верни сейчас же, а то я все вашему дяде расскажу! — доносится из сада.  
— На самом деле ты прав, — слышит Двалин глухой голос узбада. — Зря я взял их. Зря вообще согласился вести к горе такой отряд. Я веду детей на смерть.  
— Мы этого не допустим, — твердо отвечает Двалин, неожиданно даже для себя самого сжимая плечо Торина. — Не забывай, воины среди нас тоже есть. Да и поздно уже возвращаться. У нас остался только один путь.  
— К дракону в зубы, — горько ухмыляется Торин, поднимая голову.  
— Не обязательно лезть к нему в пасть, нам главное разведать, что происходит сейчас в Эреборе, — возражает Двалин.  
Он так и не отпускает плеча Торина и, убеждая узбада, чувствует, как его самого отпускает это странное напряжение, что не давало ему покоя с самого начала. Просто установка «пойти с отрядом в Эребор» меняется в голове на «довести этих обалдуев до Эребора без потерь». Пусть большинство в отряде не ровня, пусть придется присматривать за младшими. Он справится. И еще увидит Эреборскую корону на челе Торина, сына Траина, Короля Под Горой.


End file.
